


If We Hold On Together

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elite group of scientists work together to conquer time travel to study dinosaurs. </p><p>Basically Gerard and friends are super smart and they go back in time to study dinosaurs. Naturally, they run into a few problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Dinosaurs are extinct. Obviously. Of course, that fact doesn’t help me at the moment. I think, when you take a trip to the Cretaceous period, you’ll find you are going to run into dinosaurs. And often, these dinosaurs will fail to even notice your existence. 

But this is not always the case. As this Giganotosaurus is kindly pointing out, they don’t always ignore us. And while normally, I would be pointing out how stupid the name “Giganotosaurus” is, it does not seem as important while you are being chased by that very same creature. 

As my team and I continued running, I heard someone cry out followed by a thud. I turned to see Frank had fallen. I helped him up and pulled him along as we tried to catch up with the others. 

“Over here!” Mikey called. We followed as he led us into a cave. The entrance was small enough to allow us in, but not the predator chasing us. We stopped and finally caught our breath. 

 

This probably isn’t making much sense. Sorry. Let’s start at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue. Though that'd make me Gerard so maybe not. Anyways, I hope you like it. :) More to come. 
> 
> 10 points if you know where the title is from.


	2. Introduction to the Project

The Bennett Project Facility  
Southern Argentina  
8:00 AM GMT-3

The Bennett Project is a project funded by Mr. Benjamin Bennett dedicated to the study of Physics and Paleontology. It seems like an odd combination of sciences. That’s because it is. Legally, we are studying physics. Technically, we are studying time travel. But calling it “physics” helps to sway the attention of the press. 

We are a small teaming working at a top secret location in Southern Argentina at the Bennett Physics and Paleontology Lab. There’s nine of us in total. I’m the paleobotanist and paleoecologist. Mikey’s the mathematical physicist, Frank’s the paleontologist, Ray’s the geologist, Bob’s the computer engineer, Pete’s the mechanical engineer, Brendon’s the electromechanical engineer, Ryan’s the icnologist, and Patrick’s the biophysicist. We were all hired by Bennett a little over a year ago for an estimated two year project. 

He visited Frank and I at our dig site with his offer. He wanted to fund a two-year-long project researching the science of paleontology and physics. He offered to pay us 500 grand each, for each year we worked. So naturally we agreed. I directed him towards my brother as he was a physicist and he too, was hired.

Bennett flew us out to Argentina where we met up with the rest of the team. He provided us with the necessary supplies to begin our research and left us at the base, to begin. 

Which brings us to 14 months later, and we were trying to crack the problems of time travel.

~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Gerard.” I looked up from the pot of coffee I was making and saw Frank. I smiled at my parter of four years. 

“Happy Birthday, Frankie.” He smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“Thanks.” I leaned down and gave him a kiss. 

“Gross. PDA.”

“Piss off, Mikey.”

“Love you, too, Gee. Happy Birthday Frank.”

“Thanks.”

“Pete and Bob want everyone to meet in Lab 4. They’ve got some information they want to go over with us.”

“Alright. We’ll be there in few. Frank, you want some coffee?”

“What about me?” Mikey looked offended. 

“Make your own coffee, Mikey.”

“Whatever. Don’t take too long.” And with that, Mikey exited the room. Frank groaned. 

“I’d rather not spend Halloween, much less my birthday going over numbers.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll celebrate later,” I replied suggestively.

“Oh, yeah?” Frank grinned. 

“Yeah. But first, we should probably get to that meeting.” Frank sighed. 

“You’re right.” I poured us some coffee before we headed to the lab. When we arrived, the others were all already there.

“Took you long enough.”

“Shut up, Brendon.”

“Yeah. You know Gerard’s no better than the dinosaurs we’re studying without his morning coffee.”

“You too, Pete.”

“Anyways,” Bob interjected, “We called you here for a reason.”

“Which is?” Patrick piped up.  
“We got a theory on how to time travel,” Pete explained. “Getting you back is easy. All we need to do is maintain a vessel going the speed of light.”

“That’s easy?” Ryan asked. 

“Comparatively, yes. If we give you a jump start, it shouldn’t be hard to maintain the speed and to stop you at the right time. It’s getting there that is the trick.” Bob spoke up. 

“Theoretically, we could open up a wormhole that could send you back to the late Cretaceous period,” Pete said. 

“Theoretically?” I asked. 

“Well, yes,” Pete replied. “It’s never been done before. There’s no telling what would happen. You could end up anywhere.”

Well, great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the science stars to get sketchy. Time travel is a theoretical science, so I'm kind of making some of the stuff up. Bear with me. I hope you enjoy.

“In order to open this wormhole, we need negative energy,” said Bob

“But for that we’d need a total vacuum. That’s not entirely possible,” said Mikey. 

“Bob and I have a theory about that. If we create a chamber in arctic temperatures, and pump it full of nitrogen, that would help to get all the air put. And obviously, we’d just pump it out, ” said Pete. 

I had no idea what they were talking about and based on the others’ expressions, I could tell they didn’t either. 

“Would you mind explaining to the rest us what it is you are talking about?” Ray piped up. 

“Oh! Sorry. The Casimir Effect. It’s a way to create negative energy. You create this chamber in which there are two thin sheets of metal. We would use pumps to remove the air from the chamber to create a vacuum. Particles would form and we could use those to open a wormhole,” explained Pete, “We have to do some experimenting, but I think we’re close.”

Finally, I think to myself, we’re almost there. A little over a year, and we’ve got something to go on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gerard, what are you doing?” Frank asked, watching me root around in our closet.

“I’m looking for something. Aha!” I threw a wad of clothes at him. “Put this on.”

Frank looked down at the bundle of black and white clothes.

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” Frank just scowled, but began to undress anyways. I turned back to the closet to grab my outfit, before doing the same. Once we were both changed I dragged him into the bathroom and got out black and white face paint.

“Close your eyes.” Frank complied without complaint. I began with the white base of the skull before moving on the black for the eyes, nose, mouth and cheekbones. Once I had finished I looked back over to make sure everything look alright and smiled. Frank was adorable. Ever since I first met him, I had always thought so. I placed a gentle kiss on his nose. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Frank opened his eyes and smiled at me. Before catching sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes widened. 

“Woah. This looks fucking sick.” I smiled even wider. 

“I’m glad you like it. I’m going to do mine, then we’ll go meet up with the others.”

“Oh?” I decided not to respond, instead pulling my black hair out of the way and focusing on putting on the face paint. I soon finished and I led Frank into the lounge where the others were waiting. It was decorated with cobwebs, pumpkins, and fake skeletons. There was a stack of horror movies by the TV and several six packs of beer in various places around the room. 

“Happy birthday, Frankie.” He looked up at me. 

“Thank you.” Frank leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back. He frowned. 

“You’re going to ruin my hard work.”

“Only, I don’t care.” It was my turn to frown. That was soon lost though as Frank wrapped his arms around my neck and started sucking at my bottom lip. But then a voice interrupted us. 

“And what are you two, twin skeletons, or something?” Pete asked. 

“Said the dinosaur.”

 

“Excuse me, I am Yoshi. By the way, happy birthday, Frank.” A chorus of ‘happy birthdays’ from our friends followed. Next to Pete was Mikey dressed as a vampire. Ray the pirate was struggling to keep his hat on top of his hair as Bob the zombie attempted to help. Patrick was dressed in a red suit with little devil horns. He was talking to Ryan and Brendon who came as Westley and Buttercup, respectively. 

“And we don’t need to see that. Save it for the bedroom,” Pete continued. 

“Says the guy who’s always eye-fucking Mikey from across the room,” Frank countered. 

“Ew, Frank. I don’t want to think about my brother having sex.” 

“Hey, I’m only stating the truth.” Mikey looked down and blushed. Pete just rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever.” The two of them were obviously into each other, but never did anything about it. It was extremely frustrating to the rest of us. 

“How about we start a movie?” Ray suggested. 

“That’s a great idea!” I said, eager to move on from the subject of my brother’s sex life. “Frank, it’s your birthday, why don’t you pick something out?”

“Okay.” He went over to the collection of DVD’s and picked one before putting it into the player and starting it up. He moved back over to the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him and leaned into his side. Frank put his arm around me and gave me a kiss in the cheek. 

“Aren’t you two just the cutest?” Brendon said, clasping his hands. Frank flipped him off. 

“Cute, my ass.” At which point Frank decided it would be a good idea to straddle me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and began to kiss me. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. He soon moved to my neck and began kissing down to my collarbone. He bit down, and I accidentally let out a moan.

“No!”

“Oh god, you guys!”

“Stop, please!” 

“Alright. I’m sorry. You’re not cute.” Frank pulled back and laughed. He got off my lap and sat back next to me. God, that was embarrassing. Especially with Mikey in the room. Dammit, Frank. 

“Your make up’s messed up even more, now,” I said to Frank. He chuckled. 

“You should see yourself.” I groan and buried my face in his chest. He just laughed, again. 

“How about I mess it up even more?” Frank whispered to me. 

“Later,” I replied. 

“Is that a promise?”

“Oh, definitely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several movies and many beers later Patrick, Ray, Frank and I were the only ones left, the others having gone to bed. 

“I think Gee and I are going head to bed.” He gave me a seductive look. 

“Uh, yeah. Yup.” Patrick laughed. 

“Have fun you two,” he said, as we were exiting the room. “Stay safe.” 

“Use protection!” Ray called after us. I coughed and Frank flipped him off. We left the lounge and headed back to our room. When we got back, Frank wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“I love you, Gerard.” I smiled. 

“I love you, too.” He leaned in and began kissing. I pulled back after a minute. 

“But, first maybe we should take off this make up? I don’t really want to have sex while looking like a skeleton.”

“Who said we’re having sex?” I smacked his arm. 

“Asshole.”

“You love me.” I smiled. 

“I do.”


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the science stars to get sketchy. Time travel is a theoretical science, so I'm kind of making some of the stuff up. Bear with me. I hope you enjoy.

“In order to open this wormhole, we need negative energy,” said Bob

“But for that we’d need a total vacuum. That’s not entirely possible,” said Mikey. 

“Bob and I have a theory about that. If we create a chamber in arctic temperatures, and pump it full of nitrogen, that would help to get all the air put. And obviously, we’d just pump it out, ” said Pete. 

I had no idea what they were talking about and based on the others’ expressions, I could tell they didn’t either. 

“Would you mind explaining to the rest us what it is you are talking about?” Ray piped up. 

“Oh! Sorry. The Casimir Effect. It’s a way to create negative energy. You create this chamber in which there are two thin sheets of metal. We would use pumps to remove the air from the chamber to create a vacuum. Particles would form and we could use those to open a wormhole,” explained Pete, “We have to do some experimenting, but I think we’re close.”

Finally, I think to myself, we’re almost there. A little over a year, and we’ve got something to go on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gerard, what are you doing?” Frank asked, watching me root around in our closet.

“I’m looking for something. Aha!” I threw a wad of clothes at him. “Put this on.”

Frank looked down at the bundle of black and white clothes.

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” Frank just scowled, but began to undress anyways. I turned back to the closet to grab my outfit, before doing the same. Once we were both changed I dragged him into the bathroom and got out black and white face paint.

“Close your eyes.” Frank complied without complaint. I began with the white base of the skull before moving on the black for the eyes, nose, mouth and cheekbones. Once I had finished I looked back over to make sure everything look alright and smiled. Frank was adorable. Ever since I first met him, I had always thought so. I placed a gentle kiss on his nose. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Frank opened his eyes and smiled at me. Before catching sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes widened. 

“Woah. This looks fucking sick.” I smiled even wider. 

“I’m glad you like it. I’m going to do mine, then we’ll go meet up with the others.”

“Oh?” I decided not to respond, instead pulling my black hair out of the way and focusing on putting on the face paint. I soon finished and I led Frank into the lounge where the others were waiting. It was decorated with cobwebs, pumpkins, and fake skeletons. There was a stack of horror movies by the TV and several six packs of beer in various places around the room. 

“Happy birthday, Frankie.” He looked up at me. 

“Thank you.” Frank leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back. He frowned. 

“You’re going to ruin my hard work.”

“Only, I don’t care.” It was my turn to frown. That was soon lost though as Frank wrapped his arms around my neck and started sucking at my bottom lip. But then a voice interrupted us. 

“And what are you two, twin skeletons, or something?” Pete asked. 

“Said the dinosaur.”

 

“Excuse me, I am Yoshi. By the way, happy birthday, Frank.” A chorus of ‘happy birthdays’ from our friends followed. Next to Pete was Mikey dressed as a vampire. Ray the pirate was struggling to keep his hat on top of his hair as Bob the zombie attempted to help. Patrick was dressed in a red suit with little devil horns. He was talking to Ryan and Brendon who came as Westley and Buttercup, respectively. 

“And we don’t need to see that. Save it for the bedroom,” Pete continued. 

“Says the guy who’s always eye-fucking Mikey from across the room,” Frank countered. 

“Ew, Frank. I don’t want to think about my brother having sex.” 

“Hey, I’m only stating the truth.” Mikey looked down and blushed. Pete just rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever.” The two of them were obviously into each other, but never did anything about it. It was extremely frustrating to the rest of us. 

“How about we start a movie?” Ray suggested. 

“That’s a great idea!” I said, eager to move on from the subject of my brother’s sex life. “Frank, it’s your birthday, why don’t you pick something out?”

“Okay.” He went over to the collection of DVD’s and picked one before putting it into the player and starting it up. He moved back over to the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him and leaned into his side. Frank put his arm around me and gave me a kiss in the cheek. 

“Aren’t you two just the cutest?” Brendon said, clasping his hands. Frank flipped him off. 

“Cute, my ass.” At which point Frank decided it would be a good idea to straddle me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and began to kiss me. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. He soon moved to my neck and began kissing down to my collarbone. He bit down, and I accidentally let out a moan.

“No!”

“Oh god, you guys!”

“Stop, please!” 

“Alright. I’m sorry. You’re not cute.” Frank pulled back and laughed. He got off my lap and sat back next to me. God, that was embarrassing. Especially with Mikey in the room. Dammit, Frank. 

“Your make up’s messed up even more, now,” I said to Frank. He chuckled. 

“You should see yourself.” I groan and buried my face in his chest. He just laughed, again. 

“How about I mess it up even more?” Frank whispered to me. 

“Later,” I replied. 

“Is that a promise?”

“Oh, definitely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several movies and many beers later Patrick, Ray, Frank and I were the only ones left, the others having gone to bed. 

“I think Gee and I are going head to bed.” He gave me a seductive look. 

“Uh, yeah. Yup.” Patrick laughed. 

“Have fun you two,” he said, as we were exiting the room. “Stay safe.” 

“Use protection!” Ray called after us. I coughed and Frank flipped him off. We left the lounge and headed back to our room. When we got back, Frank wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“I love you, Gerard.” I smiled. 

“I love you, too.” He leaned in and began kissing. I pulled back after a minute. 

“But, first maybe we should take off this make up? I don’t really want to have sex while looking like a skeleton.”

“Who said we’re having sex?” I smacked his arm. 

“Asshole.”

“You love me.” I smiled. 

“I do.”


End file.
